summerdays : sam rapes lincoln (deleted scene)
by Salvo1985
Summary: in chapter 10, sam rapes lincoln in the public restroom in the park. this is the scene you all never got to see. (requested by a few people)


Lincoln was extremely happy. and the only explanation he could find Is the love that he had found ever since Luna's been around her love's put him at the top of the world.

with a skip in his step and a whistle he went into the bathroom. he didn't noticed Sam following close by. he walked inside, and went into the stall, he didn't brother to lock it. and unzipped and drain the lizard.

"ahhhh...oh yeah. that feels good..."

he watch his piss fill the bowl. once he was done he jiggled it. he heard the door behind him open.

"Hey! i'm in here!"

Sam locked it behind her. Lincoln was shocked.

"Sam?! get ou-"

Sam pushed him on his ass on the toilet seat. making him sit on the bowl ring he pissed on, (gross) the next thing she did was grab his junk. and grip. lincoln flinched.

"i'm not leaving until i get what i want."

there was a gleam in her blue eyes, her hand moved and grip his throat. her smile widen sadistically. Lincoln's mind commanded him to scream, but when his open his mouth, she ram her lips against his, her tongue snaked in to cut out any sound.

Lincoln struggled, but he wasn't very strong, Sam was. and she took advantage of that. she reached her zipper with one hand, Lincoln struggled even harder. she squeezed his throat harder. and he whimpered.

"stay quiet. or it'll be much worse."

Lincoln couldn't do nothing at all and let her, due to fear. in his mind he was calling for Luna, hoping to god that maybe Luna could feel his distress. hoping she'd come and save him. but as he felt the familiar hot-velvet insides of Sam's entrance... he knew then that it won't happen.

she pinned him against the toilet seat as she slowly slide herself against his rigid cock. he whimpered and looked away, eyes closed. Sam frown and grip his jaw, turned it to face her. her blue lustful eyes staring into the tear filled eyes of the young pre-teen.

"does it feel good?"

Lincoln shut his eyes and sobbed out-

"n-nooo"

Sam sneered and smacked him across the face, before gripping his throat. she rocked against him, he shuddered as he felt the unwanted pleasure. tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. he couldn't fight. sam grip his hair and pulled it back as she nibbled at his throat. he made a long groan, he felt her burning wet flesh slide against his stiff cock, but his arousal was a lie. he was still young, and so it was only natural to respond to the pleasure.

"fuck you're cock feels so fucking amazing..."

she grinned widely, she bounced on his lap. meaty slaps echo in the restroom. Lincoln head went limp and he stared at the ceiling. she was grinding faster, and his body shook, his cock felt a jolt of pleasure. his tears stopped, drying on his cheeks. he felt her clawing at his shirt, purring like a degenerate cat. rolling her hips as she panted faster.

"c'mon...c'mon...give me what i want"

she pressed her lips on his, he shut his eyes, he felt like he was betraying Luna. oh, god. he needed her so bad. his rod was throbbing hotly within her depths. her bouncing increased as she fucked him, she was relentless in her way, his head hit her cervix, and she shuddered. he felt a warm splash of girl cum over his dick.

she rocked back and forth, grinding, her walls squeezing him. she broke the kiss with a wet pop and moan, ruffling his hair with both hands and brought his face at her chest. his cock was trembling and he felt the molten build up coming. his eyes widen and tried to talk.

"no-no s-sam please not inside!"

she hissed and clenched her walls at his cock and rise up and down, he gasped as he felt his cock tightly being tugged, feeling her velvet pussy stroke him, he grunted loudly. he felt her move nice and slow, which made his dick twitch, and release in a slow orgasm.

this would feel wonderful, like heaven. if it weren't for the fact she just forced herself on him. new tears spilled over his cheeks, down to his neck. sam stayed where she was, her cunt pinned down at his crotch, her pussy milking him for all his worth. she had a wide grin on her lips.

"mmm yeah...that's it, give me you're baby..."

Lincoln sat, limp, as if he was dead. and he was, on the inside. his throat moved up and down as he swallowed. after a few minutes she got off of him. he slowly sat up, and was shaking.

"you tell anyone about this, and i'll spread the word about you and luna."

she said in a low threatening tone. he sat and stared wide eyed. he gave a quick nod and stood up, he pulled his pants up and zipped up. sam open the door and let lincoln go, shaken and disturbed, he walked out of the public restroom, the outside seem brighter, and the first thing he saw was luna waving at him with a smile.


End file.
